Not a Kid
by Wild Dragon's breath
Summary: Fill for the anonymous APH kink meme. Spain/Romano, ageplay.


I don't even know. Really, I don't. Turn back now or forever wonder why you didn't. a very belated fill for the anonymous APH kink meme (although not very anonymous now). The request was Spain treating Romano like a little kid (putting on diapers, carrying him, feeding him...) and Romano not quite disliking it.

I have no idea why I suddenly felt inspired enough to fill it, or even why I wrote this instead of another chapter for summons of a master. Ah well.

* * *

><p>Romano glared incredulously at his former boss, hyper aware of the spoon pressed to his lips. Unable to swear in <em>any<em> language at the older country, he pressed his lips closed further.

"Come on Lovi, open up!" Spain's face looked ridiculous and stupid, contorted into the most stupid expression he'd ever seen, "Say 'Ahhh'!"

As soon as the stupid blue bottle was pulled away from his mouth, Romano exploded.

"What the hell? Stupid tomato-bastard what's gotten into you?" His face red, he closed his mouth, only to fid that somehow the damn spoon (baby spoon no less) of mush was in his mouth. And then he was swallowing it and _Oh God for some sick reason he was actually liking it… and ew baby food but then it was okay because it was _Spain_ but no it wasn't because he was an independent country now and had been grown up for centuries but then why the hell was he enjoying being babied and…_ It was suddenly pulled away, and Spain was back to making stupid baby faces at them, what the hell?

"Come on Lovi, we'd better get you changed~!" The idiot then proceeded to set down that _stupid-but-maybe-not-so-bad _jar of baby food and spoon, and then _picked him up_ and NO, he was not enjoying it damnit! But he was and- NO WAY IN HELL! Romano started struggling, squirming and kicking the tomato-bastard awkwardly because of the stupid and extremely embarrassing princess-carry, but somehow without him noticing his arms were reaching around the Spaniard's neck because it was just natural somehow and _oh god…_ his face burned as he was deposited on the bathroom counter. _No way- no way this couldn't be happening-!_ He shifted awkwardly, suddenly glad for the comfortable, baggy clothing he'd worn to visit the other nation, having been expected to be working in the tomato fields or something.

He looked over to whatever the older nation was doing and blanched, his face darkening as he beheld what had just been pulled out of a cupboard. There was no way the tomato-bastard was going to do what he thought… but yes, he was and Romano was so fucking embarrassed and- and-

"Awww _mi Lovinito _looks like a little tomato!" Spain was approaching again, holding a diaper in one hand and a fucking creepy expression on his face.

"P-pervert! Get the fuck away from me!" Romano pushed himself backwards along the counter, finding himself quickly pressed into a corner with no place to run and Spain still getting closer and _Damnit_ he'd just Grabbed Romano and pulled him closer as though it was nothing. Stupid tomato-bastard was fucking _strong_ when he wanted to be.

"Now Now Lovi, that's not a very nice thing to say." And suddenly his pants were being pulled down and he did _not_ just fucking moan like a stupid girl…

"Shut up bastard!" his face red, he looked away, anything and anything that would get him away from that _fucking sedu-no, idiotic_ face. A second later his underwear were gone too and he was bare for the entire fucking world to see but it was only a second because then the stupid diaper was being pulled on and _HELL NO_ he was NOT enjoying it even a little bit and he seriously was looking for something to murder Spain with. Unfortunately the tomato-bastard didn't keep his _gigantic_ axe in the bathroom, so there really weren't that many options.

"Do we need to punish you for using suck filthy language?" Spain's eyes were narrowed slightly and fuck no it _wasn't_ sexy in the least, not even a little bit with his _fucking hot Spanish accent_ practically dripping off the words and the slightest flicker of cold in his warm green eyes.

Romano whimpered pathetically, going limp in his former boss' hold, his eyes closed in mortification because _fuck it_, this was sexy as hell, even if he was wearing a stupid diaper and Spain's hands were running up his legs just right, and-

"Lovi?" A surprisingly gentle voice called from above, slight pleading coloring it and he couldn't help but open his eyes again and _damn it all_ he was staring into beautiful, caring, emerald green eyes and he couldn't help but let a few tears of embarrassment leak out of the corner of his eye, "What's wrong? Are you tired? Hungry?"

Shaking his head pathetically, he reached up; grabbing the back of Spain's neck and hoping the older nation would know what he wanted. Feeling his body lift up, he tensed slightly, then nuzzled the older nation's neck, wrapping his legs around a slim, muscular waist for support. Spain's chest rumbled lightly as he chuckled, and Lovi's face burned even harder, but he didn't stop because _fuck it all, if he was going to be babied for once he may as well fucking enjoy it, even if it was embarrassing as hell to be like this with the tomato-bastard_.

"Come on Lovi, let's go have a _siesta_." Nodding against the caramel skin of the other nation's neck and inhaling the scent of tomatoes, spices, sea breezes and sunshine, Romano tightened his arms in agreement.

From the angle he was at, Romano couldn't see the seductive smirk on the Spaniard's face, nor the darkening of lust in his emerald eyes as he carried the small body of South Italy towards his bedroom.

Feeling his back hit the bed, Romano's eyes opened, finding his boss (he was in the mindset of his child self, so of course the tomato-bastard was his boss) kneeling over him. He blinked curiously, reaching up as Spain started to pull off his simple t-shirt, allowing it to be pulled off fully.

"Boss?" He tugged at the older nation's shirt innocently, "You too?"

"Awww, _mi Lovinito_ is so adorable~!" Spain's eyes were still dark as he pulled off his shirt, leaning down to kiss the smaller nation's nose.

Romano wrinkled the aforementioned nose, poking Spain in the chest, "I'm not adorable, tomato-bastard!"

"Sure you are~" Antonio smirked, "and what did I say about your language?"

Romano blushed, falling out of character for a moment, "Err… that you'd… um…_punish _me…"

"_Si_," Spain ran a hand through Romano's hair, tugging on his curl almost painfully. Romano gasped, falling completely out of character.

"_Spain_, please…" His face red, he reached up to grab at the other nation's back, sinking in his nails.

"Please what, Lovi?" Spain's smirk was ridiculously sexy, and Romano wished that he would fucking do something already, because he had to have noticed.

"_Please_ touch me…" He trailed off, embarrassed already but fuck, the tomato-bastard was pulling on his curl again and he moaned, writhing underneath the other nation.

"You like that, hmmm?" Spain's accent washed over him and suddenly there were hands _everywhere_ and he groaned, twisting and pushing into those warm hands as much as he could, "Do you want more?"

"_Y-yessss_," he hissed his answer out in a rush of air and groaned as one of the hands slipped into the fucking _embarrassing_ diaper, but then he didn't care because it was _touching and squeezing and pulling and in felt so damn good_. He heard Spain chuckle above him and blushed, but was too far gone to do much else, enduring a few more hard tugs before he came all over and then Spain was chuckling more and pulling his hand out and _dammit all, maybe it was a good thing that he was wearing the diaper… but no way would he ever say that out loud- Stupid Spain, it was all his fault anyway_… As he drifted off in his post-orgasmic bliss, he felt a warm (and luckily _not_ sticky hand caressing his face, and a warm rush of air on his face as Spain kissed him softly, but then he was asleep and heading into some _fucking pleasant_ dreams so that idiot better not wake him up.

* * *

><p>Ummm... yeah. So. I chickened out at the end there, if you can't tell.<p> 


End file.
